Time for a Horror Movie
by Harumaki03
Summary: Karma conocía múltiples maneras de poder tener a Manami cerca de sí y aquella era una que nunca fallaba.


**«Time for a Horror Movie»**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Karma conocía múltiples maneras de poder tener a Manami cerca de sí y aquella era una que nunca fallaba.

 **Nota:** Algo así entre el tiempo no descrito después de la graduación y el capítulo final.

 **-/-/-**

Okuda Manami había escuchado muchas cosas sobre tener novio, que si debía ser dulce o gracioso, atento y caballeroso, cortés y comprensivo, muy tarde se había dado cuenta que aunque su novio tenía muchos de los rasgos ya mencionados, casi todo el ideal de " _novio_ " era un mito.

¿Dónde quedaba lo comprensivo de su novio en aquellos momentos? ¿Korosensei no le habría dejado alguna página especial en su libro dedicada solo a cómo lidiar con alguien tan travieso como lo era Akabane Karma? ¿Algún _tip_ para poder oponer resistencia a lo hipnótico de sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus palabras?

—Ka-Karma-kun —musitó con un tono que evidenciaba su derrota —bi-bien, veamos esa película de terror —concluyó en un suspiro mientras Karma, que la había tenido prisionera entre sus brazos pidiéndole en voz muy baja en el oído lo que quería, la liberaba de su tormentosa prisión.

—Hoy te rendiste más fácil —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo las mejillas de ella calentarse —te vas a divertir, lo prometo —y la besó en la frente antes de ponerse de pie para poner la película en cuestión.

Manami le miró mezcla de derrota y cansancio, era natural que se rindiera tan rápido cuando él bajaba el tono de su voz hasta hacerlo apenas un murmullo y mordisqueaba su oreja, sumado al cansancio de sus estudios, le sorprendía no tener un derrame nasal o haber sufrido algún colapso.

Se acomodó los lentes y lo miro, decidiendo cuál DVD colocar; le sorprendía mucho, incluso hoy día, ver que eran novios. Él tan travieso con su pizca de maldad y ella tan calmada y silenciosa, en su momento dudo pero con el paso del tiempo había notado que eran bastante más compatibles de lo que podía haber imaginado.

—¡Ya está! —Karma se volvió hacía ella con una sonrisa demasiado inocente, tanto que la hizo sospechar.

Le había dado luz verde a colocar una película de terror en lugar de alguna de comedia o algún documental científico, no podía imaginar qué clase de horror le tocaría ver en la pantalla hoy pero la sonrisa de su novio no auspiciaba nada bueno.

—Espero no morir esta noche —musitó ella, tornándose pálida al ver que en la pantalla se leía _"Pesadilla en la Calle Elm"_.

—No lo permitiré —Karma tomó asiento junto a ella y le acarició el rostro fugazmente con los nudillos —si pudiste sobrevivir a la clase de asesinato, puedes sobrevivir a esto —y entonces volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, poniendo su plan en marcha.

No habían pasado bien 20 minutos de la película cuando Manami ya tenía una de sus manos entrelazada con la suya, aferrándose fuertemente a ella.

La miraba de reojo y la sentía temblar ligeramente mientras miraba con espanto la película, _casi_ se retracta de haber puesto un plan tal contra ella pero desecho la idea en cuanto ella se acercó más a sí e instintivamente él hizo lo mismo.

Entre tanto y tanto ella dejaba escapar el aire de golpe y se removia en su posición, mientras él sentía mezcla de satisfacción a la vez un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad al usar aquel método para hacerla buscar su cercanía pero _—sonrió como un gato que ha atrapado al ratón cuando ella se colocó tras de sí y lo abrazo desde atrás—_ estaba dando frutos en todo su esplendor.

Por el resto de la película, Manami se quedó abrazando a Karma mientras éste acariciaba las manos de ella enlazadas a la altura de su abdomen, podía sentir como la respiración se le entrecortaba con cada escena donde Freddy salía y de cuando en cuando ocultaba su rostro en su espalda y lo mordía por encima de su camiseta suavemente, como forma de calmarse a sí misma.

Y aquello no le molestaba para nada, ¡al contrario!, tenía una sonrisa traviesas en los labios cuando empezaron a subir los créditos, señalando el final de la película.

—Ha sido una película muy buena, ¿no lo crees? —se volvió hacía ella, que le miraba incrédula.

—¡Ha sido horrible, horrible! Creo que ahora tendré miedo de dormir —se quejó, haciendo un puchero mientras se subía los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

—No digas eso, fue una película taquillera en su momento —rió, encerrándola entre sus piernas mientras la acercaba a sí —además, yo no dejaría que nadie te haga daño —musitó, besando su coronilla mientras Manami sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y no justamente por el miedo.

—Lo sé —respondió, con su frente apoyada en su pecho —pero no deja de ser una experiencia horrible Karma-kun, no sé cómo pueden gustarte esas cosas —murmuró.

—A mi me ha gustado —se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con su oído —especialmente la parte en que mordías mi espalda —señaló y ella alzó el rostro de golpe, roja como la grana.

—¡K-Karma-kun! —le reclamó, golpeándole el pecho suavemente mientras él reía tranquilamente.

Sí, definitivamente habían muchas formas en las que podía hacer que ella buscara su cercanía, pero definitivamente aquella de la película de terror nunca le fallaba.

 **—Fin—**

Con calor y sueño, traigo este pequeño y rápido escrito **Karmanami** que espero les guste.

Lamento de antemano el posible _(?)_ **OOC** , pero era algo que realmente quería retratar de estos dos y así lo hice.

Sin ahondar mucho, espero que el escrito _(que era como una pequeña espina en mi corazón, jaja)_ , sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
